


Mission: Kill The President

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Assassin Peter Parker, F/M, One Shot, President, Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Peter Parker, a.k.a. Assassin Spider - Man, has the mission to kill the president. Find out what he's going to do and who the President is. (Please read and review) Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. But, it's better than it sounds. (Alternate Universe)





	Mission: Kill The President

My name is Peter Parker.

From the moment I was born, I remembered I was trained as an assassin.

It was tough, but my master was a stern but just master.

Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents.

And so I did my first mission (it was easily, it only required me to kill a family of two with a carbomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But they were already dead.

I realized I was all alone in the world.

I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times...

...but it didn't change the fact I was now alone. All alone.

All alone except me and my master.

My master's organisation was employed by an illustrious person: Green Goblin. And one day I came back from school.

I came into the assassin's mansion

"Master," I said, "I'm sooo tired of having to go to school. Everyone's a poser there."

"Hush, little child," he said, "I have a new mission for you!"

"Oooh great!" I said with joy, "I'll get right on it!"

"It is very simple," the master said as he showed me the map of the hanger I had to infiltrate.

"First, you need to say a passphrase to a guard there. When he says Wisdom, you say Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining."

"Alright I can do that," I said as I wrote it down.

"And then you need to sneak through the hallways, into the kitchen where a maid has prepared a poisonous Blood wine.

"Right, easy," I said.

"And then you need to give it to the President, and then it will kill him."

"The President?! I said surprised.

"Yes, we are contracted to kill the President."

"But President the red-headed beauty is a great president!"

"Hush little boy. You have been trained as an assassin to kill people. This must be done."

"Ok Master," I said in great turmoil. Because the Master didnt know that... in fact... I was in love with Mary Jane

I had been to President many times before. Occasionally, on dark evenings when I'm laying alone in bed feeling abandoned by the harsh world, I put on my assassin's gear and go outside.

Then I visit the President's palace. I sneak past the guards and I set myself atop a tree branch just before the President's room and I watch President Mary Jane sleep.

She looked to peaceful when they were sleeping. As if there was no horror in the world.

As if assassins like me did not exist.

But we do. I feel bad for being the way I am, but I can't help it.

I was bron an assassin. My parents are dead. There is no love for me in this world.

And now I had to kill the one person that I loved in this world. "Life is unfair," I sat to myself. And thus I must fulfill my obligation as an assassin.

So I sneaked in and did what the Master told me to do. It was easy.

But when I came to the room with the President, I hesitated. I could not put the poisonous gin & tonic down. The red-headed beauty was just too dear to me! I loved the red-headed beauty.

But that moment of doubt became my downfall. As the President turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

Peter Parker?, Mary Jane said.

My breath stopped, my heart was about to explode and my eyes welled up.

"It's not what you think!" I said.

But of course it was what Mary Jane thought. I was an assassin. I had to accept it.

"Oh my god, Spider-Man, not you!" the red-headed beauty cried out. Taers welled up in her eyes and soon they came flooding down her cheek.

"Nooooo," the President said, "I LOVED YOU!" (A/N ZOMG *swoon* Amirite?!)

"I LOVE YOU TOO," I cried out while I threw the poisonous white spirit on the floor.

"LET'S BE TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS."

"OK!"

"It is Green Goblin who is behind this assassination!

And so the President told the army to arrest Green Goblin.

"I love you so much," said President Mary Jane Watson.

"I love you too." I said.


End file.
